


Untitled

by jongincame



Category: EXO
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, fitting room chukchak, medstudent jongin, uni students exo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongincame/pseuds/jongincame
Summary: sana mabigyang hustisya yung prompt ni belrei :(





	Untitled

Isang maingay na umaga na naman mula sa unit 61 ng 4th floor ang bumulabog sa mga katabing kwarto ng may-ari ng unit na si Baekhyun, dumating na kasi ang OG BFF niyang med!student mula sa 5 years na pag-aaral sa Amerika, di rin sila masyadong nakakapag-kamustahan habang magkalayo kaya naman ganito nalang ang bungangaan ng dalawa.

 

“Jongin hurry up naman! Kanina pa nag-iintay si Yeol sa baba” masungit na sabi ni Baekhyun sa napaka-kupad niyang best friend

 

“alam mo, ilang beses naman nating siya niyaya na umakyat nalang dito, ayaw niya naman, hayaan mo siya” sagot ni Jongin na naiirita na dahil 10 minuto ng pinapaulit-ulit ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya

 

“eh he insisted maigi na sa lobby nalang daw siy-“

 

“oh edi problema niya na yon, mag-intay siya”

 

“may regla ka ba?! Ha?! Ba’t ang sungit mo today?” natatawang tanong ng roommate niya na siya ring babagal-bagal sa pagblower ng freshly dyed at cut niyang buhok

 

“this guy gave me blue balls last night, grabe talaga ‘yon” diretso niyang sabi

 

nagpakalawa ng isang pagkalakas-lakas na hyena laugh si Baekhyun na siyang mas kinainis ni Jongin

 

“gago siya ba yung mag-o-one month mo na kausap sa alter mo?” tanong niya at patuloy parin ang pagtawa

 

“yeah, pag nag-meet talaga kami non, he’ll get the bluest blue balls in history talaga” sagot ni Jongin tsaka sinamahan pa ng pag-pout

 

‘user twink underscore soo, you’re so dead’ bulong niya sa isip atsaka tinuloy ang pagaayos ng buhok niya

 

After an hour

 

Oo, inabot sila ng isang oras sa pag-aayos lang ng buhok nila

Buti nalang mas mahaba na ang pasensya ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, lalo na ngayon at mag-boyfriend na sila

 

Kasalukuyan silang naghihintay ng order nila sa Rame* Nag*

Syempre magkatabi yung mag-jowa, ang bastos talaga

 

“Hey Jongin, don’t worry, somebody’s joining us, he’s my bestfriend, remember yung kinukwento ko na si Dyo?”

 

sa isip-isip ni Jongin, ‘bwiset na ‘toh talagang binalak nila ni Chanyeol hyung ‘tong mga nangyayari eh’

 

“yes, yung isa mong bestfriend na niligawan rin ni Chanyeol hyung kaso wala daw chance kaya sayo lumipat?”

 

nagulat ang mag-nobyo sa sinabi ni Jongin

nilakihan siya ng mata ni Baekhyun pero nagkibit-balikat lang siya tsaka uminom ng tubig

matapos ang ilang minuto pa’y dumating na ang order nilang tig-iisang bowl ng Butao King with level 5 of spiciness

 

“Hey guys!”

nabulunan si Jongin dahil sa gulat, ang tanga naman

 

“Dyo! Finally!” bati ni Baekhyun sa best friend niyang dumating narin matapos maipit sa traffic along Taft

 

“Hey! Hi Yeol! Hi..uhm?” sabi niya may halong gulat dahil first time niyang makita ang taong ito

 

“Hi, I’m Jongin” sagot ni Jongin at inabot ang kamay niya kaso-

 

imbis na iabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya, hinigit niya palapit si Jongin atsaka bumeso

 

alexa play Heart Attack by EXO

 

“woah woah, ang bilis mo talaga gumalaw Soo” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol tsaka inakbayan si Baekhyun

ang haharot, hanggang sa resto ba naman?

 

napakunot ang noo ni Jongin ng marinig niya ang pangalan na binanggit ni Chanyeol

‘bakit familiar?’

 

hindi na inisip pang maigi ni Jongin kung saan niya nakita, narinig o nabasa ang pangalan na ‘yon, di na kasi kaya ng bituka niyang patagalin pa ang gutom

 

naglalakad-lakad sila ngayon sa loob ng mall, naisip kasing mag-shopping nina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo para sa bago nilang condo na lilipatan

“uy Jongin, can you go with me sa Forever 2*? I heard released na yung bagong collection nila for summer eh”

nagulat naman ang tatlo sa tanong ni Kyungsoo, sa dinami-dami nila bakit si Jongi agad una niyang tinanong? Andyan naman yung bestfriend [nila] na si Baek?

 

“oo nga Jongin, you should go with him para mas makilala niyo isa’t-isa, you know?” mautak talaga ‘tong si Chanyeol, gusto lang talaga niyang ma-solo si Baekhyun

 

nagtatakang tumingin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo dahil sa inaasal nito pero nginitian lang siya nito

 

“so what do you think, Jongin? Are you g ba?”

ang conyo talaga, pasalamat siya cute siya

 

“yeah, I guess, let’s go?” di na nagpakipot si Jongin, kanina niya parin kasi tinitignan ang pwet ni Kyungsoo

 

‘parang ang sarap himasin’

di lang pala tit3 ni Jongin ang matabi, pati pala ang utak niya

 

nasa lingerie section sila ngayon ng store

di rin alam ni Jongin kung anong ginagawa ni Kyungsoo dito pero hinayaan niya nalang

he loves it daw kasi when Kyungsoo shows him different lingerie sets tapos itatapat sa sarili tsaka magtatanong kung ‘cute’ ba

 

[nananadya talaga ‘toh]

 

kanina pa kasi may problema si Jongin

sobrang sakit na

naka-skinny jeans pa naman siya

 

“what about this one Nini?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na hawak-hawak ang pulang all-lace lingerie sa tapat niya

 

“huh?” di na alam kung ano ang uunahing isipin ni Jongin, ang nickname na binigay ni Kyungsoo o ang nakakaasar na lingerie na talagang tinapat niya sa sarili niya

 

“what do you mean huh?”

 

“you called me, wait w-what was t-that again?” bakit ba siya kinabahan bigla?

 

“Nini, why? Is it okay if I call you that? Ang cute kasi, like you” ngumisi si Kyungsoo bago lumakad paalis

 

Dumiretso ito sa fitting room dala pa ang ibang mga damit

Syempre sumunod ‘tong si Jongin

Sino ba namang di susunod sa malanding pag-galaw ng pwet ni Kyungsoo diba?

 

“Jongin wait for me diyan sa tapat ng door ha, I’ll show you the outfits that I picked, then tell me if it looks good or not, okay?” dire-diretsong tanong ni Kyungsoo tsaka sinarado ang pinto ng fitting room niya

“yeah, okay Dyo”

 

naglaro muna sa phone si Jongin for 5 minutes until lumabas si Kyungsoo na naka-full changed outfit

black shorts na talagang naglabas ng complexion ni Kyungsoo

grey hoodie na medyo malaki sa kanya

 

mukhang boyfriend material hmmMm

 

“does it look good ba?” tanong niya kay Jongin na nakatulala

kasi naman, ang milky white at malaman na thighs ni Kyungsoo exposed na exposed

 

“nini!” ang cute naman sarap halika-

 

“ha? Ah! Yes! You look cute!-“

 

“huh?-“

 

“hindi ano I mean, ang cute ng suot mo yes, ang galing mo mag-match ng outfits , yes”

 

‘lupa kainin mo na ako, pero parang mas gusto kong kainin ‘tong nasa harap ko’ bulong ni Jongin sa sarili

 

“ang cute mo talaga” ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya atsaka ngumiti lalo

 

hindi na niya inintay pang mag-salita ulit si Jongin dahil mukhang matatagalan pa kaya bumalik na siya sa loob

pero hindi na ito ulit nag-lock ulit ng pinto na siya namang ipinagtaka ni Jongin

 

“hey Dyo, di mo na-lock again yung door” tumayo si Jongin at akmang isasarado ito maigi ng mag-salita ulit si Kyungsoo

 

“you should come in! I need help dito eh”

 

puta anong balak nito?

 

“is it okay? Can’t you go outside nalang then I’ll help you here?”

 

“No, please Nini, come here”

 

foul puta, may pag-gamit ng ‘nini’ na nickname

 

hindi na nagpabebe pa si Jongin dahil aminado siyang gusto niya naman rin [ang kire ha]

 

pumasok na agad siya at

 

“FUCK!” isang malutong na mura nalang ang nasabi ni Jongin dahil sa tumambad sa kanya

 

Kyungsoo is standing in front of the whole body mirror with all his grace and glory

 

In a deep red lingerie

and

knee-high stockings na same color

 

“putangina Dyo, ano bang gusto mo?” bulong nito sa mas maliit na lalaki sa harap niya

 

di na nagpigil pa si Jongin

 

kinuha niya ang parehong kamay nito at inipit sa itaas ng ulo

 

“you”

 

"i'll make sure na sasakit yang gluteus maximus mo"

 

full yung fitting room, sobrang daming tao

 

buti nalang na-occupy agad ni Kyungsoo yung fitting room na 2nd to the last

 

gago.

**Author's Note:**

> sana mabigyang hustisya yung prompt ni belrei :(


End file.
